When I Need You
by KeeperOfLostHope
Summary: Jun, beaten, bruised, and to the point of breaking finds comfort in the only person he'd trust with anything. OneShot. Sideshipping TorixJun Jun is waaaaay OOC, just warning you.


Okay...Let's see here...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GX.  
SUMMARY: Jun's been abused and beaten mercilessly by his older brothers and he knows that no one will ever care for him, except for Tori. I really suck at summaries. Please just read the damn story. YAOI containing slight lemon. Takes place after Jun was demoted to Osiris. Oneshot  
RATING: M as in Mature, as in, contains sexual contact and mentions of abuse.  
PAIRING: Sideshipping: Manjoume Jun and Wakame Tori (The blue haired kid with glasses and an odd southern accent who was never named in the dub. One of Jun's lackey people.)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Unlike many people around here, I do not think that I know everything there is to know about writing or more specifically, about the writing of fan-fictions. If I quote "flame you" unquote, please do not take it as a personal attack against you. I merely only wished to give my opinion of your story and ways that I think you may have improved your story. If you don't like my advice, don't take it. Do not come back to me and tell me I'm idiot for wanting to critique your work. I understand that some of you don't take criticism well, but , quite frankly, I don't care if you hate me so please don't clog up my e-mail by telling me so. I admit that I don't know everything about writing so do not take my criticism to heart if you really don't think it applies to your piece of work. Also, this is a two-way street, so feel free to give me any sort of constructive criticism you feel necessary. As long as it isn't random flaming and as long as you give me a reason for your critique, I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm always looking for ways to make my writing better. Thank you.  
-Keeper

* * *

The room was black, dark as night, perhaps even darker, the windows shut, curtains pulled, lights turned off, door shut tight. The lights in the hallway outside were turned down, not completely off, because the night guards needed the light, and the dim, dark yellow light that leaked in beneath the crack under the door was the only light in the room and that only extended a foot beyond the door. The room was still, nearly deathly silent, and nothing dared to stir, save for the two figures intertwined together on the bed in the far corner of the room, --away from the locked oak door-- moaning softly; mouths locked together in a warm lover's kiss; clinging tightly to one another as if it would be a sin to let go, to fall away from each other; sharing warmth between their bodies to keep the cold of winter away; moving together as one in passion, lust, and desire-- save for that, everything was still, and silent, as though nothing was wrong; nothing was different; and nothing was spinning horribly out of control.

But, of course, life often belied pain, and people often hid behind their walls and barriers of stone; a strong façade of broken will and a false uncaring detachment from the world. And this was so for the pallid-skinned, ebony-haired teen lying on his back in the darkness pressed against the mattress beneath his lover; and breathing heavily, his heart thudding loudly, rapidly like a high paced drum in the silence. He clutched at his partner's shoulders, holding on for what seemed like dear life, as if they would never again be able to hold so passionately to one another. As if this was their last chance to be one, together. Normally, they were not so passionate in their nightly escapades. Normally they were rough, bordering on the brink of violent, and Jun was always dominant, but not tonight. Tonight was different. Tonight, Jun needed comfort, not sex. He needed to know he was loved, at least cared for, by someone in this miserable wretch of a world. He needed his lover. He needed Tori.

His knuckles were scratched, bruised, and purple to the point of being bloody, wrapped tightly in the gauze and bandages Tori kept in his dorm room for safe measure. His body was covered in similar bruises of yellow, purple, black, and blue, all dark, fresh, and mind numbingly painful. The darkness of the bedroom hid the dark circle around his left eye, and the bruising of his left temple where his brother's fist had smashed against the side of his face. He was weak, and he was fragile, and he was to the point of being broken, so bruised and beaten that Tori could barely hold him without hurting him. Of course, that soft stroke down the spine offered more pleasure then it did pain, and that slow tracing of circles upon his chest was so tantalizingly sweet, and the soft brush of his lover's lips upon his neck gave more comfort then Tori would ever know, and that gentle whisper in his ear filled him with so much lust, so much desire, that the pain was soon forgotten, his bruises all but healed by one simple touch, one simple suggestion.  
So Jun had laid so perfectly still for his lover, letting Tori nuzzle his nose against his neck; run his hands over his pale skin; press his lip first against his cheek, and then his neck, his chest, and stomach. He shivered so accordingly when Tori removed his jeans and then his boxers; had smiled so softly when he caught Tori's eyes admiring his body, though it was so bruised and ugly that Jun did not know why he didn't turn his eyes away. He'd watched with lust-filled cloudy eyes as Tori undressed so slowly for him, removing his shirt first and then his jeans. He'd placed his hands just so upon his partner's hips when Tori straddled his waist, leaning over to run his soft pink tongue over his erect nipples and thin stomach. He'd suppressed a wince when Tori entered him, driving through him forcefully, but as gently as he could without the lube neither had remembered to bring. And he'd wrapped his arms so tightly around Tori's neck when they'd begun to move together, pulling him down close to them so their chests had nearly touched, to show how much he needed Tori to be close to him; how much he wanted to breathe in every breath that he took; how much he wanted to feel every movement of the boy's thin, and gangly body. He'd rocked his hips along with Tori's, bucking forward slightly with every pleasurable movement, his back arching off the mattress, touching his chest to the one above him. He'd called his lover's name again and again until it lost all meaning and simply became another sound amidst the stifled moans and choked half-screams as their act of passion continued to increase in intensity. He'd cried out in a final moment of sheer bliss when he felt Tori leaking out his backside, white fading over his vision as he came as well, his back arching high up off the bed, Tori's arching forward against his. And finally, he'd collapsed back upon the bed with his lover, still straining to breathe, eyes shut tightly, fingers intertwining together as though they were two halves of the same whole.

And they continued this cycle, again and again, until Jun no longer remembered where the bruises had come from, no longer remembered they were there. Tori could always make them disappear like that. And Jun remembered so long ago when he'd had bruises he'd hidden from everyone beneath turtlenecks and long-sleeved shirts. Back before he'd become comfortable enough with Tori to reveal his burden to him; his bruises and his broken bones; his scars and his fresh cuts administered by himself in the secrecy of his bathroom while he stood naked beneath the shower water watching the red flow down the drain; and of course, his past and the horrid secret about his elder brothers; how they beat him over and over until he lay unconscious on the floor, bleeding and broken like a rag doll soaked in red. Of course, it would have been better if Tori had not walked in as Jun had pulled that butcher's knife across his stomach after having just seen him being beaten mercilessly by his eldest brother for the Gods know what. Though, whether or not Jun would have told Tori everything if he hadn't walked in at that particular moment when the blade had just penetrated his skin; if he hadn't been behind that door at that second and listened to Chousaku bash that telephone across Jun's head, remains unknown to him to this day.

What he'd done to deserve more than half those beatings, he'd never known, or so he'd told Tori, but Tori didn't need to know in order to take care of him, to bandage his bruises and his cuts, and to throw away his pocket knife, and to take the butcher's knife back to the kitchen. No, Jun knew by now that-- even if they never spoke, even if they just laid there together, Jun held safely in Tori's arms--everything would be okay as long as Tori was there to help him, to hold him, and to love him.

Tori's long, thin fingers slid over Jun's pale palm slowly, intertwining with his lover's loosely. Jun's hand immediately closed around Tori's as if it were a natural occurrence, as if Tori's hand were a part of his own. Jun moaned softly as the older boy's lips left his neck, a dark red mark left in their wake--the only bruise he welcomed upon his body. Tori's lips pressed softly to the edge of Jun's ear, his teeth nibbling roughly upon the rim and earlobe--the way Jun liked it. He felt Jun's breath against his neck and cheek as their pace began to quicken towards another climax. Their moans became more frequent, their breathing more strained. Their hearts beat faster as their bodies moved faster. To Jun, it seemed as though their hearts began to beat as one, though he would never admit to thinking that outside of their bedroom. He felt Tori tense on top of him and knew what came next. He tensed as well, letting out one more moan, before they came together, Tori's hand tightening around Jun's. Softly, Jun managed to utter three words as he reached his peak, three words he had never said before to anyone, and would probably never say again, nor admit to saying. His breath hung heavily in Tori's ear as he whispered these words to him, and Tori never forgot them. "I love you…"

* * *

Yeah...Ending really really sucked and Jun's waaaaaay out of character. This was just something I came up with off the top of my head. I may or may not write a story to go along with ths, such as explaining how Tori and Jun got together. Yeah... Anyway, review/whatever. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Keeper 


End file.
